IG-88's Adventures Of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn
IG-88's Adventures Of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn is third installment of the IG-88 / Twilight Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is set to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Bella is preparing for her wedding, which The 88 Squad and Marceline are attending. During the reception, Jacob returns after hearing about Bella and Edward's engagement. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she's still human. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that Edward could easily kill Bella. Sam, the others, and The 88 Squad restrain him and angrily leave. After the wedding, the couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme and they make love for the first time, while The 88 Squad are forced by Marceline to accompany them on their honeymoon. The next morning, Edward and The 88 Squad realize that Bella has numerous bruises and is upset at himself for hurting her, though Bella insists she enjoyed the experience. Edward swears not to make love again until she becomes a vampire. Two weeks after their honeymoon, Bella realizes that she is pregnant with a half-mortal, half-immortal child. Edward and The 88 Squad are terrified by the news, knowing that she may not survive the pregnancy. He says that Carlisle and The Horde Of Darkness will remove the baby. She refuses, as she wants to keep the baby and convinces Edward's sister, Rosalie, who has always wanted a child, to help protect her baby (much to 80's dismay, but as he is about to criticize this, Marceline stops him). They fly back home to Forks, Washington. She has only been pregnant for two weeks, but the baby is growing very fast. Jacob rushes over to the Cullen's house and finds Bella already heavily pregnant. He becomes upset, saying that they should remove it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her choice. As she gets bigger, the quality of her health declines then rapidly improves as she starts drinking human blood made by Marceline to satisfy the baby's vampiric thirst for blood. Edward comes to love the baby as much as Bella does as he reads it thoughts, learning that his child loves Bella in return and doesn't want to hurt her, but The 88 Squad are still worried that it could kill her. Speaking of which, Bella drops a cup of blood and as she bends down to pick it up, the baby breaks her back. She nearly dies giving birth. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, but nothing seems to happen and Bella is presumed dead. Greatly distraught, Jacob attempts to kill the baby, but stops when he realizes he has imprinted on the baby (much to 80's dismay who harshly criticizes this). When the werewolves learn of Bella's death, they attack the Cullens' house and The 88 Squad in an attempt to kill the baby as they fear it would become a threat. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and The 88 Squad defend their home and their family, and are later helped by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Marceline. Jacob then runs outside to stop the fight and shapeshifts. Jacob and Sam shortly communicate with each other telapathically. Edward reads Jacob's mind and announces that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee and since it is the wolves' law not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on, they are forced to retreat. After Bella is cleaned and dressed, her cuts from her difficult labor heal as the venom spreads through her body. The last scene shows Bella open her red eyes as a newborn vampire. But IG-88 forces to keep the film going, thus making it once again a double feature. Meanwhile, Aro, his brothers Marcus and Caius, and The Horde Of Darkness receive a letter from Carlisle and Marceline. Back in Forks, Bella awakens from her transformation from human to vampire, aware of her new abilities, but unaware of changes within the coven, such as Jacob having imprinted on her child, Renesmee. It also appears that Bella's father, Charlie, has been attempting to contact the Cullens and The 88 Squad for updates on Bella's illness. They intend to tell him she didn't survive, which requires that they move away from Forks, Washington to protect their identities. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, and Marceline tell Charlie that Bella is in fact alive and well, and explains that Bella had to change in order to survive. He morphs into a wolf, revealing his tribe's shape-shifting power, but does not tell Charlie about vampires. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina and The Moon see Renesmee from a distance and believe her to be an immortal child. Immortal children were vampires who were changed in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina and The Moon go to the Volturi and The Horde Of Darkness to report what they have seen. Alice sees the Volturi, Irina, the remaining 2 vampires, and The Horde Of Darkness coming to kill the Cullens and instructs the others and The 88 Squad to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal. The Cullens, The 88 Squad, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum (who has joined the heroes earlier in the film) begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later discovers that Bella has a special ability: a powerful mental shield which had protected her from Edward's mind reading even when she was human, and which she can now extend to protect others from attacks. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens and The 88 Squad, Carlisle, Edward, and Marceline realize they may have to fight the Volturi and The Horde Of Darkness. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi and The Horde Of Darkness increase the Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes, destroy them and then recruit vampires with gifts. The Volturi, the last 2 vampires, and The Horde Of Darkness arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro and The Vampire King, who are eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, and is convinced that she is not an immortal child. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility for her mistake, leading to her immediate death at the hands of Shredder. Aro and Bowser still insist that Renesmee may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides sustain heavy casualties, including Aro, The Moon, and The Vampire King who would also die. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witness (a half mortal half vampire just like Renesmee). The witness proves that he is not a threat, supporting the notion that Renesmee is not a threat. The Nostalgia Critic, however, is unhappy with the vision, and kills every single memebr of the Volturi by beating them up to death with crowbars, sledgehammers, baseball bats, and guns. Everyone is shocked and disgusted by this (Todd states to Critic that he's a psycho) and The Nostalgia Critic tells them that the Volturi were not as mortal as they thought. When IG-80 asks if they are not gonna fight, The Nostalgia Critic tells The Horde Of Darkness to attack them, leading into a battle between The Heroes (The Cullens, The Wolves, Marceline, and The 88 Squad) and The Villains (The Horde Of Darkness). During the battle, Marceline kills The Moon with assistance from IG-88 and Star Butterfly, giving Marceline more healing powers, and The Ice King betrays The Horde Of Darkness after saving Marceline from getting killed by The Shredder. The Vampire King however transforms into a Dark Cloud, which is making its way toward The Candy Kingdom. The 88 Squad and The Cullens fight off The Dark Cloud, while The Horde Of Darkness continue their battle with Marceline and The Wolves, which goes all the way to The Candy Kingdom. The 88 Squad and The Cullens are overwhelmed by The Dark Cloud's powers, but Marceline saves them and fights it off herself with asssistance from The 88 Squad, The Cullens, Princess Bubblegum, The Candy Kingdom's residents, IG-82's Squad, and other kingdoms from Ooo including The Fire Kingdom. After a long battle, Marceline uses her demonic powers to absorb The Dark Cloud / The Vampire King, making her vampire powers become more powerful than ever. She then uses her demonic powers to chase off the scared Nostalgia Critic, The TGWTG Squad, Team Rocket, and Hilly The Unlucky Evil Vampire, and Marceline manages to defeat them easily and kills Hilly before Todd Wyatt blasts The Nostalgia Critic, The TGWTG Squad, and Team Rocket as well as The Horde Of Darkness away with a Dragonborn shout (Fus-Ro-Dah). The heroes celebrate their victory, and The 88 Squad go back to their homeworld dimension after bidding farewell to The Cullens and The Wolves. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee also together (much to 80's dismay who criticizes this harshly, but Marceline stops him once again). Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella pushes her mental shield away and finally allows Edward a peek into her mind, showing him every precious moment she and Edward shared together and the two share a kiss after Bella telling Edward, "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you", and both Edward and Bella saying they'll love and be together forever. The end credits present the cast members from all five films. IG-80 then ends Twilight Month by saying while the films may be bad, they're what the fans wanted, with Marceline approving this and, before leaving the RaiderZ theater, kisses IG-80 briefly on the lips, much to his surprise and thus hinting a relationship between them. Marceline then sings "Everything Stays" as the end credits start. In a post-credits scene, The Horde Of Darkness crash land in a mall, where customers watch in confusion as The Horde Of Darkness escape. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA SOUNDTRACK *A Thousand Years Pt. 2 (Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee) (Credits song when the entire cast is presented) *Everything Stays (Marceline) (1st Credits Song) *The Forgotten (Green Day) (2nd Credits Song) *Bittersweet (Ellie Goulding) (3rd Credits Song) *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) (4th Credits Song)